legoisland3fandomcom-20200214-history
Governor Broadside
Governor Broadside is a well-respected governor amongst the English, French, and Spanish nations. He bitterly hates all Pirates and wishes to rid the world of them. Biography Broadside is presumably a Minifig of English nationality or descent, and at one point in his life moved with his sister, Prudence, to the Tropical Sea. When Prudence married a French admiral, Broadside became governor of the French colony of Port Royal and its Eldorado Fortress, and leader of the Imperial Soldiers. There, he met two iconic figures that would change his life: Lieutenant de Martinet, an Imperial Soldier admiral who would become Broadside's second-in-command, and Captain Roger Redbeard, who gave Broadside his bitter hatred towards Pirates. The Golden Medallion In 1989, Governor Broadside received word from an unidentified spy amongst the pirates, who stated that he was on the track of the Blackhearts' treasure. When Broadside requested proof, the spy sent one half of the Blackhearts' Golden Medallion with the monkey Spinoza on an Imperial ship, but the ship was intercepted and raided by Captain Redbeard's pirates. Three days later, while helping himself to a feast of a lunch, Governor Broadside was approached by de Martinet, who explained that they captured one of Redbeard's pirates. Boatswain Will was brought before Broadside, and tried and convicted as a pirate. Broadside sentenced Will to a whipping followed by hanging. Broadside's niece, Camilla, pleaded with Broadside to be more merciful, for Will had helped her in the past. Broadside agreed to leave out the whipping, but still wanted Will hung the next morning. Broadside then continued his lunch in peace. The next morning, Governor Broadside was furious that overnight Captain Redbeard blew a whole in Eldorado Fortress, freed Boatswain Will, and seemingly kidnapped Camilla, though he was more concerned about his fort than he was about his niece. Before he could punish de Martinet for letting this happen, an Imperial Soldier entered the room with Popsy. When Popsy repeated an insult towards Broadside, Broadside snapped and ordered the parrot to be roasted. He quickly changed his mind when Popsy repeated something else that Redbeard said. Learning from Popsy that the Blackhearts' treasure was somewhere on Shipwreck Island, Governor Broadside decided to ready a Caribbean Clipper to head for Shipwreck Island. Governor Broadside and the Imperial Soldiers arrived at Shipwreck Island just in time to find a brawl between Captain Redbeard's pirates and Captain Foul's pirates over the Blackhearts' treasure. Immediately, the pirates planned to team up to take on the Imperial Soldiers, but started arguing over how they would share the treasure. Popsy, whom Broadside had brought, threw a fit, which Redbeard explained meant that a volcano was about to erupt. As a volcano did erupt, Broadside grabbed Camilla from the pirates and raced back to the Caribbean Clipper. He sailed back to Port Royal without any treasure. However, despite this failure, his reputation as a governor grew positively. Imperial Guard In 1992, Governor Broadside moved to an English colony, the Imperial Trading Post, and became governor of that place as well, and gained control of the Imperial Guard. Aided by the LEGO Maniac, Governor Broadside began to have much better luck against Captain Redbeard, although no matter how many times he captured the pirate, he always managed to escape. Two years later, when Captain Ironhook's Pirates discovered Enchanted Island, Governor Broadside had his share of attempts at retrieving King Kahuka's treasure, but he was no more successful than Ironhook. Interestingly, because Broadside feared the Islanders more than Ironhook did, he tried to wipe them out. This would later come back to haunt Broadside. In 1995, commanding from an Imperial Outpost, Governor Broadside sent the Imperial Guard on many attempts to capture Captain Redbeard at Skull Island. LEGO Chess While he never became governor or leader of the Spanish Imperial Armada, he was trusted enough by the royal nations that, to help capture Captain Redbeard, Spain sent the Imperial Armada to aid Broadside's Imperial Guard. Near the Imperial Outpost, Governor Broadside was fishing when he found a bottle containing a treasure map. He brought it to his quarters and slept with it, planning to send out a search for this treasure the next morning. However, Captain Redbeard and his crocodile spotted him with the map, and Redbeard sent the crocodile into Broadside's room to steal the map. While the crocodile was sneaking out the window, Broadside woke up and wresteled the crocodile away from the window, took the map, then tossed the creature back out the window. The Imperial Armada arrived too late, for Captain Redbeard and his crocodile already escaped. The next morning, Broadside and a crew of the Imperial Armada set out in an Armada Flagship to search for the treasure. Along the way, they were caught in a sea battle against the Redbeard Runner. After forcing the pirates to surrender, Broadside tied up Captain Redbeard and made him walk the plank. Following the treasure map, the Armada Flagship landed at an island, and Broadside traveled inland, armed with a shovel, to find the treasure. Finding a large "X" painted in the sand, he began digging and found a treasure chest. Captain Redbeard and his crocodile arrived, and after a fight, Broadside was able to trap Redbeard in the sand. He brought the treasure chest back to the Armada Flagship and returned to the Imperial Outpost. In 1998, Governor Broadside was invited by the Crazy LEGO King to come to his castle for a game of chess. While playing, Broadside related this tale about the treasure hunt to the King, and even gave him a photograph as proof. The Crazy LEGO King accepted the photograph and put it in his scrapbook. LEGO Racers In 1999, Governor Broadside later entered a LEGO Racing Championship hosted by Rocket Racer. He raced against Captain Redbeard, Johnny Thunder, Rob 'n' Hood, Ann Droid, Hotep III, and an unknown racer at the Imperial Trading Post, Dark Forest, Magma Moon, and Egypt. He did not get particularly far in the championship, as he was not only outraced by Captain Redbeard and Johnny Thunder, but also the unknown racer, who went on to win the championship. LEGO Island 3 In 2007, Governor Broadside traveled to Pirate Bay, where he set up an outpost and was determined to catch Captain Redbeard and his pirates. Suddenly, Pirate Bay found itself attacked by the forces of the Brickster and invaded by his BricksterBots. If the player chooses to join Governor Broadside: Governor Broadside was approached by Pepper Roni and Sky Lane, both of whom were wearing imperial uniforms. He sent them on a quest to defeat the BricksterBots hiding in the jungles of Pirate Bay. When they returned successfully, Broadside agreed that the best hope for defeating the Brickster and his forces would be to form an unlikely alliance with Captain Redbeard and King Kahuka, who was on a nearby island. He sent Pepper and Sky to make the negotiations, and they were successful. Suddenly, an OGEL Battleship attacked the imperial outpost. Thinking quickly, Governor Broadside sent his two new recruits aboard an imperial flagship to battle the OGEL Battleship. After a lengthy and dangerous sea battle, Pepper and Sky emerged victorious. Broadside congratulated them, then sent them on their way. If the player chooses to join Captain Redbeard: Governor Broadside was approached by Pepper Roni and Sky Lane, dressed up as pirates. He initially dismissed them, not wanting to talk to pirates, but they explained that they were sent by Captain Redbeard to form an alliance against the Brickster. Eventually, Governor Broadside agreed to the alliance, deciding it was for the good of Pirate Bay. Royal Navy Over the span of the next decade, England and France would combine the Imperial Soldiers and the Imperial Guard into the Royal Navy. Naturally, they elected Governor Broadside to lead this combined army. Near the Ocean of Darkness and Blackstone Bay, Governor Broadside constructed a Soldiers' Fort. In 2009, Governor Broadside met another feared pirate captain, Captain Brickbeard. Governor Broadside was able to capture one of Brickbeard's Oarsmen and locked him up in the fort, but Brickbeard arrived and blew open the fort's prison, freeing the Oarsman. When Brickbeard tried to steal a treasure chest from the fort, Broadside fired a pistol and knocked both the pirate and the chest into the Blackstone Bay. However, Brickbeard escaped, and the chest was swallowed by a crocodile. Battles Governor Broadside was then specifically ordered by the royal nations to capture Captain Brickbeard. Readying a fleet, he bribed one of Brickbeard's Oarsmen into giving him the locations of some other pirate locations. When Pirates raided coastal settlements, Governor Broadside destroyed the raiding party and sent explosives to destroy Pirates' secret routes. Later, an Imperial Armada ship jettisoned its payload, which was retrieved by Broadside. Since they were no longer allied, Governor Broadside's fleet continued to oppress King Kahuka and his Islanders. This proved a mistake on Broadside's part, because this convinced King Kahuka to ally with Captain Brickbeard. To counter this alliance, Governor Broadside and his soldiers freed a Ninja Master trapped by the Islanders and gained an alliance with the Ninjas, who shared Broadside's hatred towards pirates. Broadside later protected a major royal shipping lane from Brickbeard's forces and rebuilt some old Cannon Coves in the north. Broadside and his men then raided an Islander Temple guarded by pirates, and bribed several of Brickbeard's rebellious pirates after a mutiny aboard the Brickbeard's Bounty. Drawing close to Brickbeard's secret cove, Broadside chased off some troublesome monkeys and staked Royal claim on small islands. The Royal Navy then proceeded to destroy a massive Pirate base to the West, and set up mines to generate more metal for supplies. At last, Governor Broadside discovered Captain Brickbeard's secret cove, one of his largest hideaways. He brought his niece Camilla, now a grown woman, to let her see what will become of Pirates such as the ones who "kidnapped" her twenty years ago. However, he warned her not to make any gesture towards any Pirate, or she would be punished. The Royal Navy swept in and destroyed the secret cove, killing every Pirate in sight and wrecking the Pirate's Hold. The only two survivors were Brickbeard and an Oarsman, both of whom Broadside buried into the sand in a similar manner to Redbeard back when Broadside was working with the Imperial Armada. Shortly after Governor Broadside returned to the French Soldier's Fortress, disaster struck. Captain Brickbeard was back with more Pirates, and arrived at the Soldier's Fortress. Broadside's forces were caught by surprise and defeated, even with the help of the Ninjas from the Northeast. Broadside himself was taken prisoner, and he watched as the Pirates destroyed the Fortress. Much to Broadside's surprise, the Pirates found chest after chest of Pirate treasure underneath the ruins of the Fortress. After Governor Broadside was freed from the Pirates in 2010, he oversaw the construction of a massive Imperial Flagship which he planned to use to capture Brickbeard for once and for all. Abilities and Traits Governor Broadside loves peace, quiet, and food. He often tried to find ways, especially while working with the Imperial Soldiers, to be able to eat a lot. More than anything, he hates pirates, and will go to far measures to bring them to justice. He also sees the Islanders as savages, and thus oppresses them and tries to convert them to his idea of civilized. However, in times of danger, he will consider allying with the pirates and islanders. While Broadside was never stated to be specifically of English nationality or descent, he often acted much happier and calmer when working with the Imperial Guard and the British soldiers of the Royal Navy, while stern and easily-angered while working with the Imperial Soldiers and the French soldiers of the Royal Navy. These contrasting personalities suggest that Broadside trusts the English far more than the French, and sees the English as better and more disciplined, while the French as uncooperative and less disciplined. This may also explain why Broadside does not show much care towards his niece Camilla, since her father is presumably a French admiral. Governor Broadside is not incredibly brave, preferring to send his men out instead of doing things himself. However, he is a skilled swordfighter, and is known for his excellent leadership. Trivia *In LEGO Island 3, Governor Broadside is referred to as Admiral Broadside. Category:Characters